4ª Temporada (SN)
O termo "quarta temporada" de Doctor Who é um que tem vários siginificados, fazendo com que uma definição aceita por todos e definitiva seja dificil de surgir. É, no entanto, considerado como a "temporada de 2008". Do ponto de vista da produção, a temporada começou com Voyage of the Damned, continuou com Time Crash, e concluiu em The End of Time. Este ponto de vista é amplamente apoiado por Russell T Davies em suas memórias, The Writer's Tale, e pelos códigos de produção e numeração dos blocos de produção, e é a forma como esta wiki apresenta a temporada e as informações relativas a ela. Lançamentos em Home Video subsequentes sugeriram - pelos seus próprios conteúdos - que a temporada poderia ser considerada como tendo começado com Time Crash e terminada com Journey's End. Além disso, o site oficial de Doctor Who, da BBC, desfoca a mensagem de marketing, tratando especiais de Natal como independentes de qualquer temporada. Seja qual for a perspectiva, no entanto, há um consenso universal de que a parte regular, semanal, da quarta temporada começou em 5 de abril de 2008, com a transmissão de Partners in Crime e continuou até o 5 de julho de 2008 com a transmissão de Journey's End. Foi a segunda temporada da série nova a receber uma indicação BAFTA, na categoria "Melhor Série de Drama", apesar de não vencer, como a primeira temporada tinha feito. Os quatro principais produtores - Phil Collinson, Russell T Davies, Julie Gardner e Susie Liggat - foram todos nomeados. Esta temporada foi estrelada por David Tennant como o Décimo Doctor e Catherine Tate como sua companion, Donna Noble. Os dois (ou três, no caso de Billie Piper) episódios finais viram o retorno de Freema Agyeman (Martha Jones), John Barrowman (Jack Harkness), Elisabeth Sladen (Sarah Jane Smith) e Billie Piper (Rose Tyler) para o elenco principal, acompanhado de Noel Clarke (Mickey Smith), Camille Coduri (Jackie Tyler), Penelope Wilton (Harriet Jones), Adjoa Andoh (Francine Jones), Eve Myles (Gwen Cooper) e Gareth David-Lloyd (Ianto Jones). Kylie Minogue estrelou como Astrid Peth no especial de Natal Voyage of the Damned. Peter Davison voltou ao papel do Quinto Doctor para especial do Children in Need, Time Crash. Também aconteceu o retorno de Davros, o criador dos Daleks, não visto na televisão desde 1988, em Remembrance of the Daleks. Davros foi reformulado e interpretado por Julian Bleach. Marcos da Temporada A quarta temporada é caracterizada por vários marcos. É a 30ª temporada de Doctor Who, e apresenta o 750º episódio transmitido; The Stolen Earth, além do 50º episódio da série nova: Silence in the Library. Os episódios finais The Stolen Earth e Journey's End, também levaram a série a novos patamares de popularidade, marcando a maior audiência desde a era Tom Baker e de acordo com os meios de comunicação ambos os episódios marcaram índice de apreciação sem precedentes para uma série de drama roteirizado no ar. Em termos de produção, a temporada marcou a primeira produção de um episódio de "Companion-lite", Midnight, (ao contrário dos habituais episódios "Doctor-lite", como Love and Monsters e Blink), apesar de também um episódio Doctor-lite, Turn Left, ter sido produzido. Isto foi necessário devido à necessidade de filmar vários episódios ao mesmo tempo, incluindo um 15º episódio sem precedentes, The Next Doctor, que iria ao ar como especial de Natal de 2008. A quarta temporada marcou a última temporada completa a ser produzido por Russell T Davies, Phil Collinson e Julie Gardner. Collinson saiu após Journey's End, e Davies e Gardner anunciaram que sairiam após a produção de uma série de especiais previstas para 2009, em vez de uma temporada regular. Quando a série recomeçou sua transmissão semanal em 2010, Steven Moffat tornou-se o escritor principal e showrunner. Ela também marca a última temporada completa com David Tennant como o Décimo Doctor, ao que em outubro de 2008, ele anunciou sua intenção de deixar o papel após a produção dos especiais de 2009. Em janeiro de 2009, Matt Smith foi anunciado como seu sucessor, com Karen Gillan aparecendo como sua companheira Amy Pond. Prêmios *Ganhador, "Drama Estrageiro Favorito do Ano" no Seoul International Drama Awards em 2009 (compartilhado com CSI: Crime Scene Investigation). Elenco Recorrente * O Décimo Doctor - David Tennant * Donna Noble - Catherine Tate * Rose Tyler - Billie Piper * Martha Jones - Freema Agyeman * Wilfred Mott - Bernard Cribbins * Sylvia Noble - Jacqueline King * O Quinto Doctor - Peter Davison * River Song - Alex Kingston * Sarah Jane Smith - Elisabeth Sladen * Luke Smith - Tommy Knight * Jack Harkness - John Barrowman * Gwen Cooper - Eve Myles * Ianto Jones - Gareth David-Lloyd * Harriet Jones - Penelope Wilton * Francine Jones - Adjoa Andoh * Mickey Smith - Noel Clarke * Jackie Tyler - Camille Coduri * K9 - John Leeson (Voz) * Capitã Erisa Magambo - Noma Dumezweni * The Master - John Simm * Rassilon - Timothy Dalton * O Décimo Primeiro Doctor - Matt Smith Convidado * Astrid Peth - Kylie Minogue * Miss Foster - Sarah Lancashire * Caecilius - Peter Capaldi * Metella - Tracey Childs * Mr Halpen - Tim McInnerny * Solana Mercurio - Ayesha Dharker * General Staal - Christopher Ryan * Coronel Mace - Rupert Holliday Evans * Jenny- Georgia Moffett * Agatha Christie - Fenella Woolgar * Clemency Eddison - Felicity Kendal * Arnold Golightly - Tom Goodman-Hill * Doctor Moon - Colin Salmon * Strackman Lux - Steve Pemberton * Sky Silvestry - Lesley Sharp * Sanchez - Michael Brandon * Mr Smith - Alexander Armstrong (Voz) * Davros - Julian Bleach * Jackson Lake - David Morrissey * Rosita Farisi - Velile Tshabalala * Lady Christina de Souza - Michelle Ryan * Carmen - Ellen Thomas * Barclay - Daniel Kaluuya * Nathan - David Ames * Professor Malcolm Taylor - Lee Evans * Adelaide Brooke - Lindsay Duncan * Andy Stone - Alan Ruscoe * Ed Gold - Peter O'Brien * Mia Bennett - Gemma Chan * Yuri Kerenski - Aleksander Mikic * Tarak Ital - Chook Sibtain * The Woman - Claire Bloom * Joshua Naismith - David Harewood Episódios Arcos Tal como acontece nas últimas três temporadas, a quarta incorpora diversos arcos de história que são resolvidos nos episódios finais. Nesta temporada os tópicos foram: evolução de Donna Noble, tentativas de Rose Tyler para voltar ao seu mundo original e ao Doutor, o desaparecimento das abelhas do planeta Terra, recorrentes referências a planetas e luas desaparecendo, e a vinda da "Escuridão", principalmente representada pelas tentativas dos Daleks e Davros de acabar com toda a realidade. Além disso, a maioria dos episódios incluem uma piada recorrente: As pessoas continuam confundindo o Doctor e Donna como um casal. Mini-episódio Especial de Natal Temporada Regular Mini-episódio Especiais Às vezes referida como "Temporada 4B", "Especiais do David Tennant" e "Especiais de 2009", cinco episódios especiais após a temporada regular foram transmitidos no Natal de 2008, a Páscoa de 2009, novembro de 2009, Natal de 2009 e Ano Novo de 2010. Estas quatros histórias (as duas últimas transmissões eram uma única história em duas partes) foram supervisionados por Russell T Davies e Julie Gardner. Todos estrelados por David Tennant. Nestes, o Doctor estava viajando sozinho, com cada história com um companheiro diferente. Especiais 2008-2010 Especial Animado Dreamland é uma história animada serializada inicialmente disponibilizada no serviço de streaming Red Button da BBC antes de ser transmitida em dezembro de 2009. Seu escritor afirmou que ela toma lugar após os acontecimentos de The Waters of Mars, mas não é oficialmente considerado como participante dos especiais. Outras Produções *David Tennant apareceu como o Doctor em um episódio de duas partes de The Sarah Jane Adventures intitulado The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith. Este não é considerado como um dos Especiais de 2009. *Uma esquete de Doctor Who de 3 minutos com John Barrowman, com a participação de David Tennant fora do personagem foi ao ar como parte do show de talentos Tonight's the Night. *Em dezembro de 2009, Tennant apareceu como o Doctor em uma série de breves idents de Natal produzidos para a BBC One e BBC America. en:Series 4 (Doctor Who) es:Temporada 4 (DW-M) it:Quarta Stagione (Doctor Who) Categoria:Temporadas Categoria:Temporadas da Série Nova